


Taste of Heaven

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Knights of Ren - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their third date was only a small step, but it was a little taste of what was to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is a character that the lovely [that-vicious-vixen](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com/) brought to life, one of the knights of ren. You can find his blog [here](http://lordsteveren.tumblr.com/), where there is even more about who he is.
> 
>  
> 
> When Mitaka is adoring the meal it's more that Mitaka eats FO regulation meals than Steve being the best cook ever.

The door was the same uniform grey as the rest of the ship, but it was somehow more intimidating. It looked just like any door in the long corridor, but the white print stood out, guest quarters G-489. 

Dopheld had been painfully on time. Although he wouldn’t admit it, it was because he stood in the hallway for the last five minutes waiting for the clock to hit the arranged time, something he hoped that Steve wouldn’t know. 

Dopheld’s stomach flopped, half excitement, half nerves. He raised his hand and pressed the buzzer to announce his arrival. 

This would be their third date. 

That was enough to intimidate Dopheld, even without the fact that he was going to see one of the Knights of Ren. 

Not that Steve was like the other Knights. The first two dates had proved that he was as much a gentleman as any imperial man that Dopheld had dated in the past, if not more so.

The first two dates had passed with only talking; finding out more about Steve and what he actually did for the Order. The fact that the first date they had had been at the canteen and then walking together in public, and the second in the medical bay, kept it from going any further than conversation. Dopheld sort of hoped that this date might be different. 

Steve had offered to make him dinner, to make up for their last date taking place in the medbay. Although he felt a little shy about going to Steve’s quarters on the ship, Dopheld was not one to turn down home cooking. 

The canteen left a lot to be desired. 

The door slid open and already Dopheld felt a little better. Steve was taller than him, but not intimidating. A smile seemed to live on his face, it only widened when he saw who it was. As if Steve hadn’t been sure it was Dopheld until he saw him despite the fact that it was 18:00 hours on the dot. 

The short brown curls playfully framed a handsome face and Dopheld couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“Perfect timing, come in.”

Steve’s voice held praise and warmth. 

A hand came up and rested against the center of his back, ushering him inside. Dopheld could feel heat on his neck at the touch; it was gentle and yet the way fingers spread out over the area felt intimate. 

Dopheld stole a glance up at Steve; he seemed to have naturally pink lips that always drew his eyes. Not for the first time he thought about what it would be like to kiss them. The top lip was thin, but the bottom looked like it would fit so well between his own.

He looked away just as quickly, not wanting to be caught staring. 

Instead he became very interested in the inside of Steve’s temporary quarters. As it was guest quarters there wasn’t much in the way of a personal touch to the room. It was mostly grey and black walls with a few personal pictures decorating the walls. 

One thing about the quarters that told him it was for more important guests was that the wall was made of transparisteel. 

They had a wonderful view. It was startlingly romantic to look out at the stars with the hand firmly on his back. He looked back up at Steve, flicking over his lips before meeting his eyes. 

Dopheld was quickly realising that his crush on the knight may have been deeper than he thought.

When he had agreed to the first date he had been wary, but then Steve was nothing like Kylo Ren. He was everything Dopheld liked and more. He had enjoyed it enough that he had visited Steve a few times when he was in the medical bay after a mission. It gave Dopheld the chance to get to know him better. 

It was why he had accepted the invitation a little too quickly when Steve had brought up the date. 

Dinner and a holo; Dopheld had been looking forward to it all week. 

“I hope you’ve been well.”

It was a statement, but the way Steve said it prompted him to reply. 

“Yes, busy but well. I’m glad to see you out of the medbay.”

He replied as he was brought to a small table in the other room. There was already covered plates laid out, and Steve pulled out his seat for him. 

Dopheld took the seat, feeling Steve push it in as he sat. 

“Thank you sir.”

The words popped out, and he sat in discomfort for a moment. 

Was it normal to call your date sir?

In fact the Knights of Ren sat outside the First Order, but by how Hux treated them he always had assumed that they were of a higher rank. It was automatic to refer to them as such. 

“Please call me Steve.”

Steve had a wince in his voice, and Dopheld understood. Steve didn’t want rank between them. 

“Of course, it’s just habit.”

Dopheld tried to laugh it off, but he wrung his hands under the table as he tried to get rid of the nerves now that they were truly alone together. 

“Here, why don’t we start.”

Steve lifted the plate cover and the food that was relieved was nothing like Dopheld was used to. The vegetables held a deep colour compared to what he had seen at the canteen and looked still firm instead of cooked to mush. Without even thinking about his manners he stabbed what he assumed to be some type of bean and put it in his mouth. 

The flavour bloomed out over his tongue. 

The beans had some type of savory sauce that was just a little sweet and tangy. The bean itself was slightly crisp, and together it tasted fantastic. He hummed in pleasure, opening his eyes to look at the plate to get another one. Only as he popped it into his mouth did he realise that he had left his training behind, all his mother’s careful lessons on manners were far away as he chewed. 

He looked over at Steve feeling a little embarrassed and he ducked his head. 

“Sorry, it’s been a long time since I’ve had anything this good.”

Steve beamed back at him, looking delighted. Maybe there was a little more than that, as if he was trying to memorize Dopheld’s expression.

“I’m just glad you like it, please dig in.”

Dopheld needed no more urging than that, although this time he remembered to put down his utensils between bites and make proper conversation. That was fine with him as he honestly did want to know more about Steve, it allowed him to ask about his parents and find out that he had grown up on tatooine. Dopheld was curious how it would have been to grow up planetside, so there was no awkward lull in the conversation for once. 

Not that the conversation was one sided by any measure, Steve asked about him just as much in return and Dopheld proudly told him of a famous statue that his mother had made on Coruscant of Emperor Palpatine. It had been so long since Dopheld had smiled so much that his cheeks felt sore. Besides, watching Steve eat only brought up his earlier thoughts about how it would feel to kiss him and before Dopheld knew it he had cleaned his plate. 

At Steve’s insistence he left the dishes and moved into the main area of the guest quarters, he could see a small holo projector on a coffee table. It sat in front of a low slung couch that looked too comfortable to be standard First Order equipment. 

Dopheld saw it as his chance. 

“Why don’t I set up the holo?”

Dopheld offered, hoping he wasn’t too transparent. This at least was First Order regulation and he knew how to work one in his sleep.

“It’s alright I can get it, just sit down and relax.”

Steve started to move forward as if to take care of it and Dopheld blocked his way.

“No, please let me.”

His cheeks felt hot, and he hated that he couldn’t hide how he was feeling. He liked Steve and his crush felt transparent no matter how much he tried. Only the fact that Steve was obviously interested in him kept him from feeling totally mortified. 

“Okay.”

Steve gave him a reassuring smile before he seated himself on the couch. 

Dopheld set up the holo projector up in front of the couch, a little to the side, so that he would have to cuddle up to Steve to watch. He wasn’t good at making the next move, but he knew how to prompt Steve to. 

Once it was started he took his place beside Steve on the couch, sitting close enough that he felt a line of warmth where their bodies pressed together. 

He put his hand on the side of his thigh when it started, leaning into Steve ever so slightly. Although his eyes were glued to the film to avoid awkwardness Dopheld felt something gently brush his hand, then slowly there was fingers linking with his own. 

Dopheld gave them a gentle squeeze, and he dared take another peek at Steve. 

He was looking down at him, and Dopheld tilted his head up just a touch. 

“May I kiss you?”

Dopheld’s chest felt tight and his nerves tensed slightly from excitement at the question. 

“Yes.”

Dopheld breathed out his answer.

Steve took his consent and slowly started to move forward. Dopheld closed his eyes before he felt the press of his lips. Steve’s bottom lip was as soft as promised and after a few gentle pecks he took it between his lips. The kisses stayed chaste, but it was enough to speed up Dopheld’s heart, and enough to make his hand sweaty in Steve’s.

As they broke apart they both took a moment to look at the other, and Dopheld felt Steve’s hand slip from his own. He almost panicked before it wrapped around his shoulders so that he was tucked into Steve’s side. 

Dopheld smiled as he looked back at the holo, he was more relaxed now that his lips were warm from the kisses they had shared. Maybe next time he could dig his hand into the brown waves and see if they felt as soft as they looked.


End file.
